


Sam the Emo Queen

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gothic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is the best emo queen out there. Don't challenge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam the Emo Queen

Sam the Emo Queen

“So we have to act like a bunch of Gothic people to get through this case? Makes sense, Samantha,” Dean complains. “I think you just wanna dress up.”

“No, that’s not it,” Sam rolls his eyes. “Goths get pissed if you say you’re emo or Gothic, or whatever kids call it now, and you don’t show it. So, with that being said, time to go to the mall.” He sighs softly and stands up. “If you’re bringing Cas, you’d better tell him to get his feathery ass down here before we leave because we gotta get him clothes too.”

“Dude, this is insane.”

“Dean, since when has our life not been insane?”

“… Touché.”  
“Dean,” Cas’s monotone voice says behind Dean, making the hunter jump a little. 

“Damn it, Cas, we’ve talked about this. Personal space,” he frowns. 

“My apologies,” the angel replies before stepping away after a few brief seconds of staring into Dean’s bright green eyes. “You called for me?”

“I didn’t,” Dean says. 

“I didn’t either,” Sam agrees.

“Yes, you did, Dean. You were thinking about me,” Cas answers. 

“I was not!” Dean protests. “And even if I was, what did I tell you about going through my mind?” 

“It was impossible not to notice,” Cas states in a flat tone.

“Anyway,” Sam interjects. “Come on. We gotta go.”

 

Team Free Will walks into the mall, Sam guiding them. Cas is looking around curiously at the different stores, asking Dean what they all were. 

“Dean, what is that?” the angel asks, looking at Victoria’s Secret. 

“What is-“ Dean stops himself, noticing what store Castiel is looking at. He grins and laughs a little. “Well, Cas. That’s Victoria’s Secret.” 

“But who is Victoria? And what is a secret? I do not understand,” Cas tilts his head in pure and utter confusion. 

“That’s not the point. It’s where chicks get their thongs and shit from. Hot chicks, at least,” Dean replies.

“And some guys too,” Sam says over his shoulder. “Gay guys have kinks, man.” 

“How would you know that, Sammy?” Dean smirks. 

“Dude, my friends in college were gay. Well some of them,” Sam shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. “Ugh, I walked in on them before…”

“See, that’s why you knock,” he points out. Sam shoots him a bitch face. 

“Whatever,” the younger Winchester starts moving again before he stops in the food court for a smoothie. “You guys want anything?”

Castiel politely declines, while Dean just has to do this:

“Nah. You’re such a girl, Samantha,” Dean teases as Sam is handed his smoothie. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

Cas is still looking around at the various sights in the mall. Children give him weird looks, while both some men and some women look at him with a flirtatious look. He tilts his head cutely at them, making Dean laugh quietly. 

“That was called flirting,” Dean says as if he’s explaining it to a 4 year old. 

“But they do not even know me,” Cas answers. 

“Don’t matter,” Dean shrugs. “They see a hot piece of ass, they look at it.”

“I am a ‘hot piece of ass’ to you Dean?” Cas tilts his head again. 

“Well, not to me because I’m straight, but to a lot of other people, yeah,” Dean rambles, trying to cover it up. 

Sam just shakes his head a chuckles at the scene. 

“What’re you laughin’ at?” Dean asks, embarrassed. 

“Nothing,” Sam walks into the Heaven- I mean, the store. 

“Where are we?” Cas asks.

“Hot Topic,” Sam replies. 

“Hey guys. Welcome to Hot Topic. My name’s Shane. Can I help you with anything?” a teenager, maybe 18, asks as he approaches them.

“Um, yeah,” Sam clears his throat. “Can you help us decide how to.. you know, wear the stuff here?”

Oh, Chuck. This is going to be a major disaster.


End file.
